Lightning L-Drago 100HF
Lightning L Drago 100HF is the forbidden beyblade used by Ryuga. It is the only metal fight/fusion beyblade to spin to the Left which results in clockwise or Rightward movement. Although it is called the forbidden bey- it is allowed in competitions and other things. It is also the only blade so far to have a "mode change" ability. By putting the clear-wheel on in different ways you can change it between upper and raging/multi hit mode. Moves Special Moves Dragon Emperor: Soaring Bite Attack: Ryūga's first finishing move in the anime and manga is called Dragon Emperor: Soaring Bite Attack (竜皇翔咬撃, Ryūō Shoukougeki), it is referred to as a "Dark Spin Move" (暗黒転技, Ankoku Tengi). Dragon Emperor: Soaring Kill: Ryūga's second finishing move in the anime and manga is called Dragon Emperor: Soaring Kill (竜皇天翔殺, Ryūō Tenshōsatsu). Dragon Emperor: Death Claw: Ryūga's third finishing move in the manga is called Dragon Emperor: Death Claw (竜皇絶命爪, Ryūō Zetsumeisō). It is referred to as an "Ultimate Dark Spin Move" fuckie face Face Bolt: L. Drago is single and ready to f4ck your bumm off The Face on this Beyblade depicts a Dragon, Draco, one of the 88 constellations in space. Energy Ring: L. Drago *'Weight:' 3.7 grams The L Drago Clear Wheel features three Dragon-head designs formed to create a circle. It carries a few distinct differences from the rest of the Hybrid Wheel System; *Left-spin only. *Unique shape is only compatible with Lightning Metal Wheel. *L Drago's unique function is mode change. Turning it 180° allows one to switch between two modes on the Metal Wheel; Upper to Multi-Hit Mode. The Clear Wheel allows this differentiation since it covers three of the six protrusions at all times. Fusion Wheel: Lightning *'Weight:' 30 grams This Wheel is characterized by its asymmetrical shape. Of the total six protrusions, three are of the ‘Upper Mode’ and three are of the ‘Multi-Hit mode’. To switch between these modes, the Blader would need to disassemble their Beyblade and rotate the L.Drago Clear Wheel 180°. Of the two available modes it is widely considered that ‘Upper Mode’ is superior. Contrary to the name, the strength of this wheel doesn’t come from Upper Attack, but Smash Attack. Lightning does suffer from some recoil, but this problem can easily be rectified with both MF and RF. Paired with the right Track Lightning can provide a ferocious Smash Attack. Spin Track: 100 *'Weight:' 1.0 grams 100 is currently the third lowest Track available. Its low height allows Attack-based Wheels such as Storm to make good contact with opposing Tracks and Wheels. Performance Tip: Hole Flat *'Weight:' 0.5 grams HF has a very similar movement speed to that of F, with the main difference being a slight Stamina improvement due to the hole in the middle of the tip. But, with this comes the detriment of even less grip to the stadium floor than F, and also increased fragility. Other Versions *'Lightning L. Drago 100HF' - Coro Coro Limited Edition (Black Clear Wheel, Track and Bottom; Gold Metal Wheel) *'Lightning L. Drago 100HF' Beyblade metal fusion Super Vortex Battle Set ( Red metal wheel track and bottom ;Gold Clear wheel ) Gallery Lightning L'Drago.jpg|Lightning L'Drago 100HF MFB_Dragon_Emperor.png My Beyblade.jpg|Lightning L'Drago 100HF from a random booster LdragoJapanese .jpg|Lightning L'Drago's Japanese Box LdragoEnglish.jpg|Lightning L'Drago's English Box Trivia *Many people compare Lightning L'Drago100HF to [[Storm Pegasis 105RF|'Storm Pegasis105RF']] . On terms of defence and balance, they are equally weak. Stamina; The Hole-Flat of Lightning L'Drago provides more stamina than the Rubber-Flat of Storm Pegasus. And on attack, while their stats are equal; as stated by Madoka Amano, Lightning L'Drago '''has the ability to repeatedly attack its opponent after collision becasue of the way that it spins, unlike '''Storm Pegasus who must chase its foes to repeatedly attack; this gives Lightning L'Drago100HF the overall advantage in attack. For Lightning L'Drago, It uses its collision impact from its amazing attack power to make up for its weak balance and defence. Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades